Life As A Werewolf At Hogwarts
by L4dyDeadpool
Summary: Not good at making summaries, the title pretty much says it all lol.


Life As A Werewolf At Hogwarts

 _Author's Notes: Hello all who have discovered my fan fiction story. I don't do much writing, like ever, so I apologize in advance for my writing style. I just been having the urge to get this story out of my head and put it down in writing and share with you all my weird imagination lol. I do not own HP or the HP characters. Hope you all somewhat enjoy the story haha and feel free to let me know what you think._

Darkness was all I could see and remember; I don't know how long I have been here. Wherever "here" is. There were faint sounds and I listened more closely. What could those sounds be? Voices? The voices sounded gurgly and unclear. There was also the sound of water and bubbles.

Where am I? I didn't even know if I had a body since I felt so light. Feels like I'm flying. Slowly it felt like I was coming back from a long dream. I started regaining feeling in my body. My legs and arms began to twitch gently off and on. I slowly opened my eyes to try and see where I was and from what I could tell I was in a glass tube container. I felt something weird on my face. I was breathing out of it.

An oxygen mask? Well what else could it be that was helping me breath under water?

Sirens started going off and I could see blurry blobs of something going back and forth franticly and yelling. Then it hit me as I started breaking out of this daze that I was in. Memories started flowing into my head, like I was watching my entire life in fast-forward. As I started realizing where I was and who put me here, the need of wanting to break out and kill everyone filled me up. My body started to shift and change. I could clearly hear the cracking sounds my bones were making under the water. My claws and fangs grew out first and then my fur start growing out from my body and then my tail and snout grew out last. Once I finished changing I broke the glass tube with my claws and dropped to the bottom of the tube platform as the water came crashing out of it. I was sitting on my hind legs watching as everyone stood frozen where they were watching me.

This place was like a medieval lab with potions and chemical instruments laid out on every wooden desk. The place smelled musky, filled with people wearing black robes and hoods. Death Eaters. I glared at everyone with my glowing yellow eyes and they knew what was about to happen, I could smell the fear seeping out of them. I leaped from the platform and pounced on my first victim and bit out his throat, blood gushing out him and spraying on my black fur. The Death Eaters tried casting their spells to put me out, but kept missing as I was leaping into the air and running too fast for them to hit me. I was slashing everyone with my claws tearing away at their flesh, even devouring the flesh that I had bitten off some of the victims. It was a bloodbath. I came in front of a woman who dropped to her knees begging for me to spare her life. I bowed over so that I came level to her eyes showing her my fangs.

"Did you have mercy on me when you locked me away in this place for 8 years, torturing and experimenting on me?" I asked her telepathically.

She started bursting into tears and shaking uncontrollably.

I opened up my mouth and crushed her skull with my fangs and lifted her dead body off her knees as I stood up and threw her limp body across the room. Fire started catching on everywhere and I sniffed around for fresh air that would lead me to a way out. Finally small traces of it hit my nose and I followed it through a dark hallway and finally light. I broke through a wooden door and was blinded by the sun, something I had not seen in well…forever it felt. There were tall forest trees everywhere.

Where am I? I have no idea.

I heard a branch snap and I turned swiftly and started growling. A suited man with a mustache and a hat came forward and flicked his wand out and chains started coming after me. I leaped out of the way and was about to pounce on him, but then I was caught from my hind legs by some more chains from others who I didn't notice came from behind me. I struggled to get up, using my arms to lift me up from the ground, but before I could do anything to defend myself, chains wrapped around my arms and then my neck to keep me still. The suited men chanted something and then an electrical wave swept through the chains and shocked me till I went unconscious.

In a daze, I felt myself being shaken and felt sharp points poking at my sides as I was leaning against a cage wall. It was being lifted into a circular hole in the ceiling and then everything started coming into view. A room full of people surrounded the circular space with the cage fitting perfectly through in with me in it. The cage came to a stop and all eyes were on me. I was wrapped in a straitjacket with chains locking my arms in place staring down everyone. A man on the higher pedestal called the room to attention and the questioning began.

"What is your name young lady?" he asked.

I hesitated to answer, since I have not used my name in a long time. What was it again? Oh yea. "Kiera Holmes," I answered.

"What was your purpose there at the shack you were founded by?"

"I don't know…When I awoke I was just there."

"Do you know who ran that laboratory?" he continued.

I thought for a moment.

"Are you going to let me go?" disregarding the question the man asked.

"Depending on your answers and background, we might let you go, but you must first answer ours or risk being sent to Azkeban."

"Who ran the laboratory?" he asked once again.

"Voldemort," I answered.

An uproar started amongst the people around me.

"SILENCE!" the man shouted.

"Now that I understand as to what you're trying to get at here, I'll tell you what my purpose was at that shack." I said.

"Go on," he said as leaned in forward.

"Voldemort was running an experiment to try and create new and more powerful werewolves using one of his death eater's wolf venom. He used me as his test subject and I was locked away in that shack for what I believe to be 8 years." I explained.

"And what of the death eaters that were there working on this experiment" he asked.

"I killed them," I said simply.

An uproar again. "Lock her away!" "Give her to the dementors!" "She's a threat to us all!"

The judge man was discussing some things with the people next to him. Anger started filling me up with all these stupid witches' and wizards' comments and uproars, as if they knew a thing about what went on in the lab and what I had been through.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME!" I silenced them.

"DO YOU ALL THINK I WANTED THIS?! Voldemort took my life away from me. He killed my parents and locked me away in that place where I spent 8 years of my life being tortured and put through so much pain. And for what? To be his servant dog? I don't want to kill, but I had to get myself out. I don't want to be locked away again nor do I want to do any of Voldemort's bidding." I cried out with tears flowing down my face.

Silence…

"I will watch over her!" a long bearded man called out.

"Albus, do you really want to put this werewolf amongst your students? She's dangerous!" the judge rejected.

"The only danger I see is that if she is not protected, you know who will get to her and put us all in danger. Under my protection she will be able to learn how to properly control her werewolf side and maybe even possibly help us fight against you know who." Albus countered.

The judge went back to whispering things to the people next to him and then looked back to me.

"Very well. I will leave Ms. Holmes in your hands Albus. However, if I hear anything about her putting anyone in danger, she will be taken and put into Azkeban," the judge slammed his hammer and I was teleported and released.


End file.
